


Violin

by GBTiger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), i've never played the violin, triangle worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBTiger/pseuds/GBTiger
Summary: He plays the violin for his devotee, Ford Pines, and wonders what it would be like to wrap one of the instrument’s wire strings around Ford’s throat and pull either end.





	Violin

He plays the violin for his devotee, Ford Pines, and wonders what it would be like to wrap one of the instrument’s wire strings around Ford’s throat and pull either end.

Ford wore a dreamy smile when Bill set down the violin once the private concert was finished, utterly enchanted by the demon. As a triangle, he was adorable, but when he took on the appearance of a young human man with blonde hair and dark, nearly black eyes with long, wispy eyelashes… He couldn’t be any more stunning than this.

Bill adored Ford’s adoration. He thrived on it. Seeing that yearning gaze filled him with pleasure and pride. “Did you like it?” he asked, returning the violin to its case where it was cushioned by burgundy velvet. Humans had cases like these – they called them coffins. Ford would look pretty laying in a coffin, hands crossed over his chest, skin ashen, and eyes closed. Yet, Ford was alive, his cheeks and nose rosy pink and his eyes shining brightly.

“I loved it,” Ford replied. “You play beautifully. I always wished I could play an instrument, but I suppose I didn’t inherit the talent for it.”

“Who needs musical instruments when you’ve got that big brain of yours?” Bill said slyly, noticing that his compliment caused the man’s face to flush. “You’re talented enough as it is, kid.”

“I…” Stanford rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, but… I truly wish I could play the violin like you do.”

Bill smirked and pulled the violin from its case again, clutching its neck. “You want me to teach you?”

Ford blinked. “Thank you for offering, Bill, but I’ve never played before. It would sound awful.”

“No way.” Bill slid over to his devotee, lifting one of Ford’s hands and placing the violin in it, then moving it so it was in the proper playing position. “Yeah, that’s it. Perfect. Hey, think of all the cool shit you can do with six fingers on this baby. Okay, so you do this with your fingers when you hold the bow, yeah. Pinch it right there. And you glide it across the strings here.”

The first note he played sounded like a dying cat running its claws over a chalkboard. Bill laughed, but didn’t discourage him. “Let’s tighten the bow hair and try again. You twist this little thing at the end of the bow. Push down a little harder. Be confident, Stanford. I know you’ve got it in you.”

_You’ve got a lot of other things in you, too: blood, organs, a squishy brain tucked inside your skull…_

“That’s it. Good job,” Bill praised, and Ford suppressed a pleasurable shudder at Bill’s words. He pulled the bow back, gliding it across the string again. “You got the hang of it.” Bill placed his bony hand over Stanford’s much larger one on the violin’s neck, moving his fingers for him. “And you just move these guys around to make different notes. On the E string, you put your finger here, and woah, all of a sudden, it’s a G. There you go.” Bill grinned, fantasizing about putting his fingers around Ford’s neck instead and pushing down. Maybe different amounts of pressure on his neck would produce different musical notes from his screams.


End file.
